


Where There's Smoke...

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Tad's becoming more dragonlike all the time.
Relationships: Background Roberta/Richard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Where There's Smoke...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmadness/gifts).



“Darling! It’s happening!” Richard was holding Tad Cooper in his arms, and the lizard – well, he’s clearly still a lizard, though he’s getting bigger and scalier all the time, roughly the size of a puppy instead of a pocket treasure - blowing smoke from his nose.

Roberta came down from her perch atop the watchtower, where she’d been trying to figure out how to deeply they should dig their new moat. 

“Has he started growing his wings?” Richard shook his head. “Taken on a thirst for the flesh of knights?” another shake of his head. “What on earth has he learned how to do? Roberta asked.

Richard grinned. Tad did the rest, his mouth opening and a large billow of flames coming from his mouth.

Singed Roberta’s hair in the process, but she admitted that his flame-laden display of dragonhood was very impressive.


End file.
